Su cuaderno
by kirinoha
Summary: (One-shot) Haruichi busca una manera de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Furuya y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que por medio de su cuaderno.
**Disclaimer: Daiya no ace no me pertenece, sino a su autor yuji terajima.**

 **Nota:** Bueno, hace un par de días se me ocurrió esta idea, así que pensé en compartirla aquí, es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos (espero y no me hayan quedado algo Ooc). Ojalá este one-shot sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario o crítica será bienvenido.

* * *

Las horas de clase pasaban tediosas para ambos chicos, Haruichi y Furuya, sentados uno al lado del otro, procuraban atender —el primero más que el segundo— a las explicaciones del profesor de matemáticas, quien les designó una actividad que posteriormente revisaría.

Mientras Kominato estaba inmerso en el desarrollo de la actividad, Furuya se levantó de su puesto a —suponía Haruichi— pedir permiso para ir al baño. Se sintió algo avergonzado al percatarse de que no le había despegado la mirada de encima a Furuya durante el corto trayecto que hizo, y es que sus sentimientos por el pitcher no hacían más que crecer y crecer, tanto que se le salían de las manos.

Tiempo atrás, cuando fue consciente de sus sentimientos por primera vez, trató de negarlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que con este acto sólo consiguió lo contrario a lo que buscaba y eso realmente lo frustró. Así que en vista de esto, optó por aceptarlos, tal vez no sería la mejor opción, pero definitivamente era más viable que negarlos.

Una peligrosa pero tentadora idea—probablemente la mejor del día— se le cruzó por la mente al ver el cuaderno de Furuya. En estos momentos no tenía el valor para confesarse frente a frente —y tal vez nunca lo tendría— pero escribirle un pequeño mensaje en la parte de atrás del cuaderno le parecía una buena opción, después de todo, si no buscaba una manera de hacerle saber sus sentimientos al pitcher, este nunca los notaría —bueno, así es Furuya—pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rápidamente tomó el cuaderno de Furuya, y pensó en escribirle el mensaje, pero sería muy obvio y no sabría con qué cara mirarlo si lo descubría enseguida. Fue en ese momento en el que la segunda mejor idea del día se le pasó por la cabeza, tomó el esfero con las manos ligeramente temblorosas y en la esquina superior de las últimas páginas del cuaderno fue escribiendo de una en una, en diferentes hojas, las letras de la frase "me gustas" al hacer esto notó que Furuya tenía bastante rayado el cuaderno en la parte de atrás —parece un niño pequeño—Sonrió. Y en ese instante ingresó Furuya al salón, Haruichi apartó el cuaderno rápidamente para no levantar sospechas, pero esto tuvo el efecto contrario en el pitcher.

— ¿Qué estabas escribiendo?— preguntó Furuya.

—N-nada sólo un par de garabatos sin sentido—respondió algo nervioso, lo cual lo hizo parecer bastante sospechoso ante los ojos de Furuya, quien revisó su cuaderno en la parte de atrás un par de veces.

—Pero aquí solo veo los míos— respondió este.

—Bueno es normal, d-después de todo entre tantos garabatos tuyos no es de sorprender que s-se hayan perdido los míos ¿no?— respondió algo dudoso de sí mismo, pero Furuya pareció no querer insistir más.

Haruichi enfocó su vista nuevamente en su cuaderno e intentó resolver los ejercicios sintiendo la mirada atenta de Furuya posada sobre él por un rato más, trató de distenderse un poco pero, en definitiva, era inútil, su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho, se sentía tan parecido —y a la vez tan diferente— a cuando le tocaba batear en momentos críticos de un partido. No tenía caso, a estas alturas ya no se podría calmar, así que simplemente se reclinó sobre su pupitre a esperar que la media hora que quedaba de clase pasara tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases Haruichi fue el primero en levantarse y recoger sus cosas apresuradamente, alcanzó a escuchar a su profesor comentar algo como "Revisaré la actividad en la próxima clase" antes de salir del salón y caminar ágilmente por el pasillo, bajo la mirada atenta y curiosa de Furuya, aunque claro, Haruichi no se percató de esto.

Aquel día, la práctica de la tarde se sintió eterna para Haruichi, quien inconscientemente estaba evadiendo a Furuya, y esto podría pasar desapercibido para muchos, pero para el pitcher diestro de primer año no, quien se sentía algo curioso y frustrado —lo primero más que lo segundo—.

* * *

La práctica ya había terminado hace alrededor de dos horas y Furuya se disponía a —intentar— hacer sus tareas. Quiso empezar por la más difícil, matemáticas, pero al cabo de unos minutos, a causa del aburrimiento, se encontraba nuevamente garabateando en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno y se puso a hacer una secuencia de dibujitos a palito, de alguien bateando. En la esquina superior de la última hoja dibujó al bateador listo para batear y luego en la anterior lo dibujó empezando a moverse y así en las hojas anteriores hasta llegar a la parte en que ya bateó. Entonces empezó a pasarlas de atrás para adelante rápidamente, dando la sensación que el dibujo se movía, Furuya esbozó una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa y volvió a pasarlas rápidamente, pero esta vez se percató de que en las esquinas de las hojas habían letras escritas. —Que raro— pensó. El pitcher juraría que hace un par de segundos no estaban ahí.

Miró las letras y las fue anotando en una hoja en limpio: S-A-T-S-U-G E-M. Pero le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, pues al fin y al cabo no decía nada, tal vez Kominato solo había estado garabateando cosas sin sentido tal cual como había dicho en la escuela, aunque si ese era el caso ¿por qué kominato lo estaba evitando? ¿Tal vez hizo algo que le desagradó? cosas como esas carcomían la mente de Furuya — y eso que él es de los que no le dan muchas vueltas a las cosas—. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y salió del cuarto bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros-

—No me digas que vas a entrenar a estas horas, Furuya— alcanzó a oír antes de atravesar la puerta, pero no se tomó la molestia de al menos responder un simple "no".

Caminaba sin un rumbo específico mientras pensaba en Haruichi, de hecho desde hacía un par de meses, sin darse cuenta de cómo ni del porqué, al distraerse su mente era llenada por pensamientos sobre Haruichi, desde cosas muy pequeñas como la delicadeza que tenían sus manos para escribir, hasta esa costumbre que tenía de alzar el puño avergonzado cuando bateaba bien algún lanzamiento, lo cual le parecía demasiado tierno. En fin, simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente.

La voz del dueño de sus pensamientos llamó su atención.

—Oh, hola Furuya-kun, ¿a qué se debe que estés despierto a estas horas?— preguntó Haruichi distraídamente mientras recogía un par de bebidas de la máquina expendedora, Furuya dejó pasar la pregunta de Haruichi y dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—Ya me di cuenta de lo que escribiste en mi cuaderno. — Al escuchar esto Haruichi casi deja caer una de las latas que tenía en las manos— Pero no logro entenderlo S-A-T-S-U-G E-M — le deletreó lo último detenidamente —. ¿Acaso tiene eso algún significado?— preguntó curioso. Haruichi soltó una pequeña risita.

—Está bien te lo diré, ven acércate.— Y Furuya se acercó, Haruichi hizo ademán de susurrarle algo en el oído, así que Furuya se inclinó hacia adelante y en instante Kominato le dio un corto e inocente beso en los labios.

—S-si con eso n-no lo entiendes, entonces esto no t-tiene caso—dijo Haruichi nervioso y sonrojado.

En ese corto instante todo pareció claro para Furuya, solo tenía que leer el mensaje al revés...

Kominato se disponía huir apresuradamente, la valentía que había reunido momentos atrás parecía haberlo abandonado por completo, pero Furuya lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo y colocándose frente a él, con una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que si me das otro de esos podría entender...—pero no esperó a que Haruichi, quien no cabía en su asombro, se lo diera, fue él quien empezó el beso esta vez, que bien sería la primera, más no la última vez que lo hiciera…


End file.
